


A Thank you'd Be Nice by BCW

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes to feel they're being taken for granted.  "Please and thank you"  aren't necessities, but certainly one of life's little pleasantries.  Well, obvious Jim doesn't think so and Blair has had about all the ingratitude he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thank you'd Be Nice by BCW

'BLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 3.2//EN">

A Thank you'd Be Nice

First, I want to say, I tried to stay in the shadows, but the pull was more powerful than I could overcome. I have thoroughly enjoyed the bend-sinister of this list and had to contribute my humble creation. Play on, players, it can only get better. I hope this keeps with the spirit of the group. 

All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The "Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. And no harm was intended in the usage of their characters. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

Comments are welcome. Positive strokes are even better. 

## A Thank you'd Be Nice

by BCW

Nearly two hours had passed since Blair had brought his cup of tea to the living room and sat on the couch. The small pile of papers he'd been trying to grade still remained untouched, stacked neatly on the table in front of him. The scene from three days ago kept replaying in his mind. 

Simon had finally succeeded in getting Jim to get a physical. During her exam the doctor had discovered impacted wax in his ears. "he'd treated the problem, unaware that the procedure would put Jim's hearing on the blitz, making everyday noises drive him crazy, sleepless nights taking their toll on what little patience he had. 

In the past few days, Blair had spent his few free hours before, after and between classes researching and contacting fellow grad students, and any professor who might be of help until he came up with a solution. He'd gone to Jim's office that day and found him looking as if he were about to crack. Blair could hardly contain himself he was so elated. He stood in front of Jim's desk and gazed down at his bowed head as watched him rub his forehead the way he did as a prelude to a tension headache. Suddenly, Blair felt an overwhelming desire to place his fingertips against Jim's temples and rub the stress away. Sandburg allowed himself to revel in the image for a moment, then let it wash over him, before shaking it off. Knowing such attention would be unwelcome. He flipped a switch, adjusted the dial and placed the object in the center of the desk. 

Blair stepped back, bouncing lightly in anticipation, a small, stupid grin on his face, waiting. Finally, he couldn't contain the excitement any longer. 

"Well?" 

Jim's voice tinged with annoyance. "Well, what?" 

"Is it workin'?" 

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm all ready to wax my board and hit the surf." 

*Damn him!,* Blair rolled his eyes in disgust. 

You're kiddin' with this, right? What is this?" 

A touch of smugness crept into his voice as Blair asked, "What else do you hear, Jim?" 

He looked puzzled for a moment. "Office sounds." 

*Come on, Big Guy, put it all together.* 

The light went on. "At normal volume." 

At last! "Yes! It works! That's a 'white noise generator.' People use it to block out unwanted sound, like if you live near a freeway and have trouble sleeping at night. 

"Or if you have "Sentinel hearing on the fritz." 

"_Exactly_!" Blair took out a small blue velvet box, ignoring the fact that it looked like the kind you put an engagement ring in, turned it around and presented it to Jim. "Try these on. Each one of these is more than an earplug, it's a white noise generator." 

Jim took them from the case and examined them critically. "Ugh, these are attractive." 

"Aren't they?" Blair sat, a _huge_ smile on his face as Jim pushed the plugs in his ears. "Yes, put those on in there." 

"Nice." 

"Uh huh." He was going to burst with pride. 

"Not bad. Now I can get some work done." 

*That's it? That's all he's gonna say?,* Blair lowered his eyes to hide the hurt, help hold it inside. 

"Were you able to get in contact with Martin's wife?" Jim was saying. 

Suddenly, he didn't want to hold it inside. "You know, a thank-you'd be nice." 

"Thank you," he said sarcastically, after a fleeting look of impatience. "I'll remember to send you a card, OK?" he added for good measure. "Anything?" he asked, immediately getting back to business. 

Blair smiled, despite feelings of insecurity. "You're welcome," he murmured. "Nothing." 

"Keep trying . . . " 

Blair shoved his hurt feelings aside. *I'm a guide and my "Sentinel needs me,* He repeated like a mantra. 

Later that same day Blair told Jim he was heading out. He received his cursory Neanderthal grunt in lieu of response, when a clerk from records appeared with several file folders. 

"Detective Ellison, here are the files you requested." 

He looked up and smiled, a _genuine_ smile as he took them out of her hands. 

"You didn't have to bring them up, Tracey." 

"No problem, I was just heading home." 

"Well, thanks anyway. I appreciate it." 

"No problem, Detective." 

Blair left the station in a red haze and it had shadowed him for the rest of the day. 

Blair was in a snit and Jim had too much on his mind to deal with this right now. The kid was getting hard to take. Something was going to have to give and give soon. He didn't know what set him off this time, the crack about the state of the bathroom, maybe, his teasing about his root and herb concoction? But he wouldn't talk to him about it. He wouldn't talk about anything anymore. And, suddenly, he realized he missed those talks. Missed the tests, Blair's face lighting up with excitement as he pushed some bizarre object under his nose and demanded, 'Here smell this!' Or asked him to close his eyes and sense that. What do you hear? What do you see? How does this taste? 

He not only missed the sound of his voice, he missed his presence. 

That morning at breakfast, he had caught Blair staring into space, sadness deeply etched into his face. When he'd asked him what was wrong, he'd mumbled something and gone out the front door. Their meals together had always been different, now they were ordeals. He couldn't take much more of this. 

The phone shook him from his troubling thoughts. Jim snatched it up before the second ring. "Ellison." 

"My turn to cook." Blair said without preamble. "What'd you want for dinner tonight?" 

Jim took a calming breath against the kid's tone. "I don't care, Sandburg. You choose." Wave a white flag, Ellison, it won't kill you. "Better still, you seem a little stressed lately, why don't I take you out? We can try even that new age restaurant you mentioned." 

"No. I don't feel like going out." 

"Then I'll pick something up on my way home." 

"No." He sounded annoyed. 

So much for the flag. "So cook, Sandburg." 

"What time'll you be home?" 

"Six, I guess." 

He snapped. "You guess?" 

Jim could snap too. "Six, OK?" 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

And the phone went dead. When did he lose control of the conversation?  
  


* * *

  


Two a.m. Jim turned his key in the lock. He should have called, but Sandburg'd made him mad enough not to want to come home, so he'd stopped off with Simon for a beer. Later, after Simon had called it a night, Jim'd stayed, played a few games of pool, then he'd had a few more beers. Now he was sneaking like a thief in his own home to keep from waking the kid so he wouldn't have to deal with the tantrum until the morning. Jim shut the door, putting his keys in the basket on the table. Stepping farther into the room, he hit his knee on something sitting on the floor. He switched on the light. Blair was standing by the couch holding something in his hands. 

"I thought you'd be asleep." He managed just before the contents of a pot of spaghetti, complete with sticky sauce hit him square in the face. "Sandburg, have you lost your mind?!" He roared, wiping the mess from his eyes just as he heard the front door slam and retreating steps. "Sandburg, your ass is mine!" And he took off after his fleeing guide, arriving at street level just in time to see him stuff two suitcases in a cab, jump in and speed away. 

"What the . . .?" "Suitcases? Did Sandburg just leave with bags packed? 

"Returning to the loft Jim found remains of what could only be called a peace offering dinner. There was a tablecloth, candles, wine, fresh garlic cheese bread and a huge salad with home made dressing. His Guide went through a lot of trouble to prepare this. And he had ruined it. 

Maybe he should have called. 

He spent a sleepless night laying in bed, his senses strained to catch the kid's key in the door, his footsteps as he tried to creep back into his room, but kept telling himself it wasn't from worrying about his Guide. Next day Jim went into the office, half-expecting to see Blair sitting at his desk, a sheepish look on his face. But he wasn't there. 

He waited for Sandburg to show up, call, something. He should have cooled off by now. Maybe he was afraid, good, he should be. He would let him dangle for a few days before letting him off the hook this time. And he would make him tell him what was wrong. 

By noon he called the 'university and was informed Professor Sandburg had called in someone to take over his classes for the rest of the week. 

"Is he sick?" 

"I don't have that information, sir." 

"This is his. . ." The word partner wouldn't get the information he needed, "roommate." 

"Then maybe I should be asking you." 

Jim clutched the phone tighter. "If I knew, would we be having this conversation?" 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, then, "I can't give you any more information than I already have, sir." 

Jim tried not to break the phone when he severed the connection. 

He got the same answer from every person he contacted with that day, including one of Blair's friends, a design engineer named, Gary. 

"You can't tell me you don't know where he is." Jim growled at him. 

"No, I can't." 

"Then where is he?" 

"He had to get away from a while." 

"Away? Away from what?" 

There was a pause. "Look, Detective Ellison, you should be having this conversation with Blair. . ." 

"I would, if I knew where he was!" 

"When he feels like talking, I'm sure he'll contact you. Bye." 

And the phone went dead. ********

""o, how did he sound?" 

"Mad, confused, frustrated. How do you think he sounds? Why don't you talk to him, Blair?" 

"No." 

"You'll never reach a solution to your problem without rhetoric." 

"You don't hit a cop like Jim Ellison in the face with a pot of spaghetti and expect to live long enough to start a rhetoric, Gary." 

He had to laugh. "I still can't believe you did that." 

"Neither can I. The tension had been building for so long, I had to do something or explode." 

"Looks like you did something AND exploded." 

"Yeah." Blair looked miserable. 

Gary was watching him closely. "How long've you known?" 

Blair looked up sharply. "Known what?" 

"Come on, Blair. You've got the 'in love misery' written all over you." 

"In love with whom?" He said carefully. 

"Oh, I don't know, a certain Cascade detective, perhaps?" 

Blair opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound would come out. "You are so far out there!" 

"Am I?" 

"Yes." Blair said just a little too loudly. 

"And you're in denial." 

Suddenly Blair seemed to fold in on himself. "What am I gonna do?" He said miserably. 

"You can start by talking to the man." 

Blair shook his head sadly. "He'd kill me if he ever got close enough to talk." 

"Blair, with those eyes, I doubt he'll even remember what the fight was about." 

This brought a wry grin to Blair's face. "You don't know Jim very well." 

"But I know you. And if half the things you've told me you've done to Ellison in the past are true and you're still breathing, I doubt a pot of spaghetti'll sign your death warrant." 

"There was sauce on it." 

Gary smiled, "So?" 

"And I hit him in the face with it." 

"You're making excuses now, Blair. What's the worst he could do to you?" 

"This man's ex-military. Trust me, even I don't want to know."  
  


* * *

  


Blair had just dried off from the shower and was pulling on a pair of sweatpants when he stepped into the sunroom. Someone was there. . .he stood stock still, knowing who it was before the shadow moved. "How'd you find me?" 

"It just took a little detective work." His voice was cold. 

"How'd you get in?" 

"Picked the lock." 

"Isn't that against the law, not to mention out of character?" 

"I've been doing a lot of things out of character the past few days." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe." 

Jim studied at him a moment before asking, "Why?" 

"Because you're so out there, man. Anal retentive, creature of habit." 

"No. Why'd you leave?" 

"Oh, I just had to get away, man." 

"No explanation?" 

"I didn't think you'd give me a chance to explain." 

"And you think after having to search for you, I'm any calmer now?" 

"Are you?" 

"No. Why'd you leave?" 

"Oh, I just had to get away, man." 

"No explanation?" 

"I didn't think you'd give me a chance to explain." 

"And you think after having to search for you, I'm any calmer now?" 

"Are you?" 

"Blair, you've taken me on an emotional roller coaster ride that's been extreme, even for you." 

Blair swallowed around the sudden constriction in his throat. He didn't think he'd ever seen Jim this mad at him before. "I can explain. If you let me." 

"I'll let you try, Blair. I'll at least give you that much time before I kill you." 

"I. . ." He began haltingly as he searched for the right words. 

But Jim wasn't done. "I thought we had a partnership. You are my GUIDE!" 

"Yes, I know, but. . ." 

Then he took a step forward. "I thought we were FRIENDS!" 

Blair retreated a step. "We are, Jim. You're my BEST friend, you know that!" 

"And THIS is how you treat your BEST friend?" 

"Well, no, but. . ." 

"If we were having a problem you could've come TALK to me about it, Blair, instead of just packing up and taking off like that!" 

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do. . ." 

"What? What kind of answer is that?" 

"I've tried to talk to you." 

Jim advanced on him again. "When, Blair?" 

This step backwards bringing him up flush with the table. "I try to talk to you all the time. It's like, like I'm just background noise you need to filter out sometimes." 

Jim blinked at him owlishly. "What?" 

"Like, you never _really_ hear me, man. Like, what I have to say is never _really_ important. Like, listening to me is a courtesy you don't always feel like extending. Like the things I do are not always important." 

"When did you start thinking like this?" 

"Always." 

"Blair, that's not true." 

"Isn't it? Tell me you wanted me as a partner." 

The Sentinel shook his head. "Not at first." 

"And when did that change?" 

Jim ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know exactly, Blair." 

"I'll tell you, never." 

"That's a lie!" 

"When was the last time you said something nice to me?" 

"WHAT?" 

"Blair, I like the scent of that shampoo...aftershave...soap. Blair, that shirt looks good on you. Blair, dinner was delicious...'" 

"Men don't say things like that to one another." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Gary and David say it to each other all the time!" 

"Gary and David are gay." 

"Well, Sheldon and Mark aren't and they say it." 

There was a smirk on Ellison's face. "I always wondered about Mark." 

Blair made a disgusted noise. "Respecting each other and showing gratitude doesn't make you gay, Jim. Or any less of a man." 

"I respect your feelings, Chief." 

"That is _so_ not true! You don't even respect me, how can you say you respect how I feel?" 

"I do respect you." 

"Since when? All you ever do is complain about everything I do! Having me around is a _major_ pain!" 

"Where're you gettin' this stuff?" 

Blair'd been trying really hard to fight them, but the tears started trailing down his cheeks despite his best efforts. 

Jim threw up his hands in helplessness. "What's this now, TEARS?! I don't BELIEVE this, Sandburg! You've been around your alternative lifestyle' buddies too long!" 

Blair stared at Jim a moment, then turned his back on him, walked over to the windowseat in the dining area and sat down, staring off into Gary and David's fantastic view of the mountains in the distance. 

"Chief." Jim came up behind him. 

Blair wiped angrily at the tears streaking down his face. "When was the last time you said 'thank you' to me, Big Guy?" He asked softly. 

"Thank you?" 

Blair glanced back at him. "Yeah, when was the last time you took a moment to even acknowledge your gratitude at something I did for you?" 

"I. . ." 

"Forget the 'fag' thing for a minute." 

"I never called them fags, Blair." 

"When?!" 

The vehemence of that single word startled Jim and made him think. "So maybe I don't say it often. . ." 

"The _last_ time, Jim. Can you remember it at all?" 

His face brightened. "The earplugs! I thanked you for the earplugs." 

"No. I said, 'A thank you'd be nice', and you grudgingly obliged." 

"Blair, I had a million other things on my mind at the time." 

"That didn't seem to stop you from thanking Tracey for bringing you some damn files!" 

"Tracey? From Records? She's new. . .she's just a kid." 

"And fuckin' files are more important than keeping your hearing from driving you off the deep end? Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get those plugs? Do you even care?" 

"Of course I care, Chief. . ." 

"Yet you thank Tracey with more enthusiasm than you've ever used with me." He said angrily as his lower lip crept out into a pout. 

Jim looked at him in disbelief. "You sound. . .I don't know. . ._jealous_." 

Blair turned back to the window. "I am." 

He put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, Chief. This is starting to sound little strange." 

"You're the one who wanted to talk. If I'm making you uncomfortable telling you how I feel , you're welcome to leave any time." 

"Not without you." 

"That's not an option." 

"What'd you mean, not an option?" 

"I mean I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"I've had enough of this game, Sandburg. You've had your tantrum, your pout is over. Pack your things, you're coming home." 

"No. I'm not." 

"Blair, I'm this close," he held his thumb and index finger about 1/4 inch apart from each other, "from beating you black and blue and dragging you out of here by your hair." 

Blair drew his knees up under his chin. "As tempting as that offer is. The answer is still no." 

That's all he had a chance to say before the world shifted and spun and he felt himself fly through the air to land upside down on something razor sharp and rock hard: Jim's shoulder. 

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!" 

"Taking you home, where you belong." 

"Put me DOWN!" 

"Not a chance, Chief. I'll come back for your things later." He started for the door. 

"Jim, I'm warning you, put me DOWN, _now_!" 

Jim's hand was on the door knob when he felt a sharp pain in the small of his back. 

"Son-of-a-bitch!" The imp BIT him! 

Blair slid off his shoulder, landing on his feet in a crouch to stare into Jim's startled face. "I warned you." 

"Sandburg, now I KNOW you've lost your mind." He rubbed at his back. "Dammit, you really want that beating, don't you." 

Blair ran. He had almost made it to the door of the spare bedroom before Jim caught him by the shoulders and spun him around. 

There was so much anger in Jim's eyes that Blair knew he was a dead man. If he was about to die, he might as well fulfill one of his most treasured dreams. He lunged forward, threw his arms around Jim's neck and kissed him with all the passion he'd held in check over the last few months. 

Blair took advantage of the mouth slightly open in shock and pushed his tongue through until it met and mated with Jim's. Expecting to be peeled from his body any minute and pounded into cassava, Blair kissed him as if his life depended on it. The LAST thing he expected was for Jim to kiss him back. 

It's a trick. He's waiting for me to let my guard down and. . .then he felt the stirring against his belly, the strong arms that cupped the back of his head and encircled his waist. Certain this would be the last thing he did on earth, he opened his mouth wider and put his heart into it. 

No one was more surprised that Ellison. He'd been mad enough to skin his Guide alive just a minute ago. Now, now all he could think of was how good he smelled, how sweet he tasted. The warmth of his body seemed to penetrate and fill a coldness and emptiness he'd never known existed. 

Jim's hand gently cupped the back of Blair's head as his questing tongue thoroughly explored the warm, moist cavern of his mouth. Fingers tangled in dark, springy curls as Jim sucked on first the elusive tongue, then the fullness of Blair's lower lip. 

The wet sounds of their kisses soon punctuated the stillness of the room. 

Blair prayed to the Fates, Destiny, all ancient and modern gods he knew that this be real, that he not open his eyes and find himself alone in his bed, wet with sweat and tangled in semen-soaked sheets again. 

But this felt _too_ good to be a dream. The hard planes of Jim's chest felt _too_ solid under his fingers. And he didn't need a Sentinel's sense of smell to fill his nostrils with his scent, the clean musk of his arousal almost a palatable thing. Damn, he felt _so_ good! 

Slowly, with trembling fingers, he began unbuttoning Jim's shirt. Burying his nose in the flesh uncovered, then reverently kissing the warm muscle exposed, all while fighting the urge to impatiently rip it open. Mmmmm, some things were worth the wait, anticipation making the prize more sweet. Just a little more. . .just a little more. . .want it. . .wait for it. His mouth beginning to water. 

Finally! The material peeled open to reveal an expanse of flesh that took his breath away. Nipples peeking from whorls of soft hair, wickedly beckoned him. No need now to resist the urges. It was OK to want, all right to touch, taste, love. . . He leaned forward and drew one into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue, Nipping it, first gently, then sharply. That drew a distinct gasp from Jim. Blair quickly laved the small hurt with his tongue, soothing it with tiny kisses before moving on to grace the other with the same treatment. Back and forth, until suddenly, insistent fingers tangled in his hair and brought his lips back for a scorching, wide-mouthed kiss that left him lightheaded and breathless and his knees weak. 

Where _did_ he learn to kiss like this? Blair thought of the women in the past and felt such a wave of jealousy. . . but they were past. Their loss. He's MINE now! I'm not giving him back and I _don't_ share! 

Smiling against the solid wall of chest muscle, Blair slid the shirt off his shoulders as he nuzzled at the hair there. Had to have more of that mouth! Tilting back his head, he silently begged. His request quickly and completely granted. This one took the remaining strength from his knees but he was confident the strong hands cupping the back of his head and shoulders would not let him fall. Slowly, kissing every inch of flesh along the way, he sank to his knees. 

Resting his cheek against the solid bulge of Jim's denim-clad erection, he waited, doubt again plaguing him. Did Jim really want this or was this an elaborate concession to get him back? What would happen tomorrow? Things would never be the same between them now but would this change them for the better or the worse? 

As Blair contemplated, his head bowed as if in prayer, his hand making gentle circular caresses through the denim, Jim leaned over him. One hand tangled in his hair, the other stroking his back, gently, shoulders, down his spine, finally reaching down to caress the flesh of his ass. Cupping one buttock to give it a firm squeeze. Blair groaned against the delicious feeling. 

"Why'd you stop, Chief?" 

"I. . .I. . ." 

"Second thoughts?" 

"No, I thought . . . maybe, you had a few . . . " 

"No, none. Don't stop. I want this. I want YOU." The last word was a hiss as Blair reached up to pull the snap of Jim's jeans free. Then, slide his zipper down. He nuzzled Jim's groin, raining kisses on the flesh there as he settled more comfortably on his knees. His fingers reached up, gently teasing at the flesh of Jim's sides as his lips teased the base of his cock. 

Jim's groans became more insistent now, changing into growls as his fingers played deep within Blair's hair. 

Slowly, Blair peeled the jeans away to reveal, no underwear. That was _so_ unlike Jim. Kissing down each inch of cock revealed . . . down . . . down . . . down. A shutter of apprehension ran along Blair's spine. Down . . . down . . . down. 

Finally the tip sprang free. Jim gently cupped Blair's cheek and turned his face up. Blair looked up at Jim, trying to keep the fear from his eyes. 

"Don't worry, Chief. It'll be all right. Trust me." 

Blair gave him a weak smile. Easy for him to say, he wasn't face to face with _this_! Never one to run from a challenge, Blair took the situation in hand and kissed the tip. When confronted by an overwhelming obstacle, first assess the dangers. It did look dangerous, that's for sure, but this was Jim, Jim who'd he loved and had wanted for so long. And he'd said to trust him. And trust him he did. 

Blair dredging up a saucy smile, placed his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head, fluttering it against the gland and heavy vein running down the front. Jim jerked violently, flinging his head back, gripping Blair to keep from falling, spreading his legs wider to keep his balance. Blair clamped his arms around Jim's knees and held on. 

"Blair!" Jim screamed as he felt the clever lips and tongue begin their magic. 

Blair shifted his weight, bringing his hands up from Jim's knees to grip the heated, full, firm flesh of his ass. 

Even his visits to the jungle never preparing him for this kind of raw savagery, but he wanted to show him, do something spectacular. . . Slowly, he drew the turgid flesh of Jim's arousal in his mouth, inch by glorious inch, deeper and deeper until the head skidded off his palate and rested against the back of his throat. Then he took a deep breath, rose a little on his knees, gripped Jim's ass hard, and opened his throat, sliding forward to take the rest of Jim's erection to the hilt. 

"Shit! Oh, Blair! Shit!," Jim threw back his head and screamed, gripping the back of Blair's head with both hands as hips began to move. Blair made soft, greedy sounds as Jim fucked the hot, wet cavern of his mouth and he held on for dear life determined to reach his goal. 

Jim's thrusts became more insistent, hard, frantic. His grip on Blair's hair tighter, possessive, almost hurtful. His groans more pronounced until they grew themselves into a high-pitched wail. Until, finally, "Blair! Dammit, Blair!" 

He pulled hard, tightening the muscles of his throat against the tremors he felt starting, clutched tighter at the solid flesh of Jim's ass. 

"Blair . . . awwww. . . love!" 

And Blair swallowed the hot jets of semen that impacted the back of his throat. Swallowed and swallowed again. Pulling the softening penis from his mouth, he licked the last of the bittersweet fluid from it. Breathless and drenched in sweat, turned puppy-dog eyes up to an equally breathless, sweat-soaked Jim who immediately seized him by his shoulders and lifted him bodily until his lips were just inches away. 

"Are you all right?" He whispered, concern shining in his eyes. 

"Yes," Blair's voice sounded reedy to his own ears. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm fine. More than fine. I didn't think I could do it." Another moment of doubt. "Was it good?" He asked shyly, his eyes begging for adulation. 

Jim smiled, their lips barely touching, his breath a heated whisper-wind across Blair's face. "Any better and you'd have to call the paramedics for me." 

Blair's answering smile was brilliant. 

"That was incredible." A flash of jealousy. "Where'd you learn that?" 

"Never done it before." Exhausted as he was, he still managed an impish smile. "You inspired me." That smile was immediately swallowed by the near punishing force of Jim's kiss. 

"Good answer." Jim said, then smiled and kissed him again. 

When he was finally released, his body felt liquid and his head lolled to Jim's chest as he reached down to slide Blair's jeans to his knees. His briefs followed quickly to free his erection from restriction. 

Jim took it in his hand firmly stroking from base to tip as he leaned down and took a nipple firmly between his lips. He supported Blair's weight with his free arm around the small of his back as Blair arched into the sensation. 

"Impressive for an imp." Jim mouthed against Blair's chest as he gave his penis a squeeze. 

"Like comparing a twig to a tree." 

"You're hardly a twig and I'm no tree." 

"Sure felt like a tree." Blair murmured then squeaked in surprise as Jim gave his buttock a hard pinch before turning to the task at hand. *That's gonna leave a bruise!,* he thought, then Jim rubbed the spot, soothing it as he leaned Blair forward over his back and kissed his way down his body, nipping at his side, licking at his navel, leaving a mark at his groin, the top of his thigh. Finally, a sweeping lick across the head of his erection causing it to jump and dance in Jim's hand and Blair to straighten abruptly. 

Jim cupped his balls firmly in one hand and his ass in the other, massaging both as his mouth worked up and down the rigid shaft. 

Blair's moans became soft whimpers as the laser light show began behind tightly closed eyelids. Jim squeezed the base of Blair's shaft, lightly fingering the heavy sac beneath as he took it completely in his mouth. Behind him a thumb pressed insistently at Blair's puckered opening and he jerked forward as the red hot flare of his orgasm caught him by surprise. It's force ripping through him slamming the breath from his lungs and the strength from his limbs. 

Jim held him close, supporting his weight with his body to keep him from falling. Finally, when his heart rate returned to normal, he set him back on his feet. "We have a lot to talk about, Chief," he said as he cupped his cheek in his hand and brought his lips up to his for a soft kiss. 

"Can we do it at home?" Blair whispered.  
  


* * *

  


David answered the soft knock at the door. A slightly embarrassed Blair stood there. 

"Who is it?" Gary called from the kitchen. 

"Our runaway." He stepped aside to let him in. 

"Hi, David." Blair said softly. 

"We were wondering what'd happened to you." 

"I'm OK. I came for my stuff." 

"So, you finally remembered, it's been weeks, Blair. What'd you wear in the meantime?" 

He blushed a dusky rose. "I had some other stuff." 

"Look, Gary, that's the color I had in mind for the walls in the den." 

His housemate had just stepped into the room. "Hmmm, you're right, it'd go great with the drapes." He smiled. "You think we should dust him for prints? Bet you I know whose we find. . ._all_ over him." 

"Leave him alone, he'll die of shame if you don't stop. So, tell us what happened?" 

"Yeah, sit, visit," Gary paused. "You can, can't you?" 

"Gary!" His mate admonished. 

"What? I just meant, he's not downstairs waiting. . .what'd you think I meant?" 

Blair's face was truly red now. Jim hadn't appreciated that bite one bit. It'd taken him a few days to remember, but when he had. . .well, he barely escaped with his flesh in tact, and he'd be cleaning the bathroom until he was an old man. 

"I'll bet he didn't even miss his clothes. His law enforcement agent probably hasn't let wear too much of anything lately. Am I right, Dr. Sandburg?" 

"So, they worked it out?" 

"I would think so." 

"Stay and tell us all about it." 

Blair cleared his throat, self-consciously. "Sorry. Jim's downstairs in the truck." 

"Told you!" 

David went for his bags. "We had these packed for you days ago," he said, bringing them back, setting them at Blair's feet. 

"Since you disappeared so suddenly, and there wasn't blood on the floor, we just assumed your Detective Ellison had reached the end of his rope and come and dragged you home. That's what happened, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, kinda. Well, thanks, guys, for everything." He picked up his suitcases. 

"Speaking of thanks. . ." David asked him, opening the door. "Your detective getting any better at his?" 

What little blood still circulating Blair's body, now joined the blush on his already crimson face. "Yeah," Blair managed, knowing he had to say something. "He's getting better at it all the time." And he hurried away, leaving the two, arm in arm, watching him affectionately. 

"Told ya." Gary whispered. 

David smiled at Blair's retreating form. "Yeah, you did, didn't you."  
  


* * *

  


In the truck Blair threw the bags in the back and slid into his seat. 

"That was fast." Jim looked at him closely. "They give you a hard time?" 

"Not really, just teased me a little. They'd already guessed most of it, my bags were packed. They didn't seem surprised." 

Jim smiled as he started the engine. "Smart friends you got, 'cuz it surprised the hell outta me." 

Blair turned to him. "You sorry it happened?" 

Jim glanced over at him. "If I'm sorry about anything, it's that I took so damn long to figure it all out. We wasted a lot of time." 

"We're making up for it." He blushed at the memories, and smiled. 

Jim's answering smile was brilliant. "Yeah. Say, your turn to fix dinner?" 

"Seems like it's always my turn!" Blair said with disgust. 

"Let's just pick up burgers on the way home, we can eat them in bed." 

"I'd eat cereal in bed with you, Jim." He smiled. 

And Jim laughed.  
  


* * *

  


They had a _very_ enjoyable dinner, finishing burgers in record time, feeding each other fries, licking the salt and ketchup from one another's fingers, which lead to a fast, hard frenzied coupling from friction of skin against skin. 

When it was over, Blair curled his body around Jim's back as he raised on one elbow to peer over his shoulder. "Please, Jim." 

"No." 

"Please." 

"Is the word too hard for you to understand, Blair?" 

"Why not?" 

His reply was a derisive snort. 

"Please, Jim." 

"This is what makes me want to slam you sometimes." 

He ran his hand lightly down Jim's spine to finger between his ass cheeks. "You let me do you." 

Jim sucked in his breath sharply against the sensation. 

"Didn't you like it?" 

"And your point is?" He hissed, reaching back to still the errant hand. 

"Don't you think I want to feel that, too?" 

"It wouldn't be the same, Blair." 

"I know the great Detective Ellison isn't conceding my technique is better." 

"Give it a rest, Sandburg." 

Blair pulled at Jim's shoulder until he turned onto his back. Those damn eyes were back again. Damn, they were beautiful! So deep he was lost in them. He felt himself weakening. 

"Please." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't." 

Another snort. 

"We'll be careful, take it slow." 

"I think your eyes are bigger than your ass, Sandburg. Believe me." 

Blair took Jim's earlobe between his teeth and began worrying it as he pinched a nipple gently between his index finger and thumb. 

Jim hissed again. 

"How many took you down their throats before me?" He whispered, releasing it. 

"Not fair." 

"How many?" He began nipping at the large vein on Jim's neck. 

"Not the same." Jim panted. 

"We could at least try . . . please, Jim." 

Jim was silent for so long Blair thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he leaned over and kissed Blair hard before surging from the bed and disappearing in the bathroom. 

"Jim?" 

The door closed firmly leaving Blair lying on the bed, stunned. 

*That was too rude even for Ellison!,'* Blair thought angrily as he swung his legs from the bed and stood, intent on pounding on the door until Jim opened it and talked to him. 

He had just raised his fist when the door opened, Jim was standing there with a white tube in his hand. 

"Something else you wanna say, Sandburg?" There was a smirk on his face. 

Blair motioned to the object in his hand. "Is that a yes?" He smiled. 

Jim grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him in for another quick kiss before leading him back over to the bed. 

Blair started to climb in but Jim stopped him. 

"Lean over and brace yourself there." Jim indicated the side of the bed. 

"I have a feeling the wall would be better." 

"You're probably right." 

They moved. 

"Jim . . . " Blair whispered as he thrust his hips back blindly seeking the solid wall of warmth behind him. 

"Changed your mind?" Jim asked as he kneaded at the knot of tension between Blair's shoulder blades. 

Blair shook his head, then lowered it. 

Jim felt the heat source of Blair's body surge and alter as his hands worked their way down his body to the tight opening of Blair's ass. 

"I love you." Blair whispered, almost too softly for even Sentinel hearing, just as Jim slowly inserted one well-oiled finger into his anus. Blair hissed with the intrusion but recovered quickly and thrust his hips back, taking more of Jim's finger within him. 

Jim developed a slow, steady rhythm with that one finger that was driving Blair out of his mind. He bucked back impatiently against the maddening hand and growled. "More! More, Jim, please." 

"Who's driving, me or you?" 

Blair wiggled impatiently and grumbled. "I'm not your damned truck!" 

The pain from the pinch he received this time lifted him to his toes. 

"That mouth of yours is gonna get your ass in a whole world of hurt, Shorty." Jim whispered, but then inserted two fingers deep inside Blair. And, when he again had him whimpering for more, he inserted three. 

Finally, when Blair was panting frantically, near tears, Jim took his hands away. 

"Jim." 

"Easy, Chief, it's comin'," Jim said softly and placed the tip of his shaft at Blair's opening. 

Slowly, he pushed at the tight ring, resistance denying him access. 

He stroked his back again, in soothing circles. "Relax, Chief." 

Sandburg rested his forehead against the wall and took a deep breath. "I'm trying, Big Guy. I just want it _so_ bad!" 

"And you'll get it, if you relax." "witching tactics, Jim reached around to stroke Blair's half-erect shaft hard. Blair groaned and shifted and Jim felt the ring loosen. He pushed. 

"Oh, FUCK!" Blair hissed as Jim continued his forward motion and he felt himself stretched and filled too full. "FUCK!" 

"You want me to stop?" 

Blair reached back with his left hand and grabbed Jim's flank frantically. "Don't . . . you . . ._dare_!" 

So, Jim pushed deeper. 

"Ugh . . . _oh_!" 

"Blair?" 

"Awww, man, you can't expect quiet! "sssst, ow! Man . . . FUCK!" Blair's fingers dug into the wall with one hand and into Jim's flesh with the other. 

"Am I hurting you?" 

"Shit! Yeah, man, but it feels . . . ssssst, awwrgg . . . damn! Good, too! Don't stop, Jim, PLEASE!" 

Slowly, slowly, Jim pushed forward, holding Blair's hips in a firm grasp to keep him still, determined to take his time and cause the minimum amount of pain. Jim's face and chest were glistening with sweat before his hips finally came to rest against Blair's ass. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, revelling in the exquisite pleasure of it. Jim had never felt anything like this. Hot to searing, tight, slick. And he wanted to stay where he was forever. 

Blair never felt so full. Filled to overflowing. He knew he would burst any moment from the exquisite pleasure of it. Blair pushed back against him. "Move, Big Guy, I'm dyin' here." 

Jim began to move, gently: in, out, slowly, sensually, at first, savoring every motion. Blair's voice now a soft thrum fading into the distance. 

"Oh, shit! Stay with me, Big Guy! I'll never forgive you, you 'zone out' on me now!" 

"Not a chance, lover." Moving faster now, his thrusts met by answering thrusts of Blair's hips. Faster now. Harder . . . deeper . . . hotter. Jim's hand held Blair steady by the hips while stroking him in rhythm to his thrusts with the other. Finally, he released his hold on Blair and pulled him up straight, bringing Blair's back flush with his chest, the motion driving him in deeper still if that were possible. 

Blair jumped and sighed. "_Oh_!" 

Jim held him with one hand on his groin, the other squeezed a breast and he slowly undulated his hips, rolling his body against Blair's warmth, holding him tightly pressed against his chest. He felt the pressure building deep with his groin, the lights beginning to flicker behind his eyes. The sensation traveling like lava throughout his body. And with a final, mighty thrust. He groaned, grunted and spilled himself deep within Blair's body. 

"Oh, Jim." Blair reached back, pulling Jim's head down, craning his neck, offering his lips for a kiss. 

Jim's arms tightened around him as he kissed him. Jim's tongue drawing his into the hot cavern of his mouth and holding it captive while offering gentle ravishment. 

Finally, a need for oxygen making them separate. Jim cradled Blair against him, supporting his weight with his body. His hand skimmed down the front of Blair's body stroking the fine thatch of hair on his chest, his stomach, his groin, finally coming to rest at Blair's cockshaft. 

"You didn't cum." "It's OK, really. . .next time. I'm done, man, let me die in peace." Blair smiled as he snuggled into the warmth of Jim's neck, wrapping one arm behind Jim's neck for an anchor. 

"Now were's the gratitude in that? You told me I should be more grateful for for your efforts, didn't you?" Jim bit his ear, still stroking firmly, base to tip, squeezing the tip, rolling it between his fingers, back to base, when he whispered in Blair's ear, "You want to cum for me..." He nudged Blair until he raised his head so he could kiss his open mouth. "Don't you?" 

"I don't have the strength." 

"Sure you do," he breathed in his ear. "I'll help you." He sucked at the pulse in his throat. "Are you gonna cum for me?" He kissed him again, pulling on the fullness of Blair's lower lip. Stroking from base to tip, rolling the swollen head between in fingers, pumping, stroking back to base. "I'd be grateful." Stroking from base to tip, rolling the swollen head between in fingers, pumping, stroking back to base. "It'd show me how grateful you are. . . Cum for me, baby. Let me hear you moan and scream for me... I love the sounds you make when you cum. . ." 

Jim's voice was hypnotic, beguiling, all he could hear, his hands were all he could feel. His presence became the center of his universe, and that universe was hurtling swiftly toward nova. Blair's hips had begun to move with the rhythm, his breaths coming in labored pants. He moaned against Jim's mouth, begging for another kiss. Jim took his mouth hungrily as he lightly pinched Blair's nipples, first one, then the other until they were pebble hard. 

"I want you to fill my hand with it until it runs through my fingers and pools on the floor. Hot. . .thick. . ." 

Blair could only groan mindlessly now. Still full with Jim's slowly softening cock, his lips and nipples tingling, his shaft throbbing, Jim's rock hard body a welcome warmth at his back. He felt surrounded by Jim's love. Safe and protected. 

"Cum for me, baby." The seductive whisper tickled at his senses. "You can do it. Please. . . Cum. . ." Jim ground his hips against Blair while pulling on his shaft in a steady stroke from base to tip, rolling the swollen head, pulling, stroking, harder, faster . . . 

"Oh!," Blair whimpered, helpless against the tide that washed over him. "Oh!" He said again and obeyed Jim's sensuous demands. Thick, hot spurts of cum filling Jim's hand, pooling in his palm and falling in fat droplets on the floor. 

"See," He whispered, triumphantly, "I told you." Jim smiled then kissed him soundly one more time before lowering Sandburg's completely relaxed body to the bed. 

Blair curled into a ball. Jim brushed stray curls from his lover's wet forehead, placing a kiss there. A few moments later Blair felt a warm, wet washcloth gently clean him. 

"You know, a thank you'd be nice." He whispered in Blair's ear, before drawing the covers over him. 

Blair smiled a tired but totally sated, satisfied smile. "Thank you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

Jim smiled as he kissed him again before climbing in and drawing him into the strong circle of his arms. "You're welcome."  
  


* * *

  


This was written while listening to "Something About You" by the New Edition, I don't know what there was about this song that made me think of the Sentinel and his Guide, but it inspired me through some scenes. 

> __  
> "Something About You"
> 
> Over and over and over I try  
>  To get you off my mind  
>  But I can't win the fight  
>  There's a feelin' I know  
>  When I'm losing in love  
>  It's the feelin' I get when when I can't get enough. . .

* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
